All I Want For Christmas is You
by skyskraper495
Summary: song fic Harry Ginny. Ginny is alone at the Burrow and guess who comes to see her?


A/N Total bubblegum songfic but here goes.

All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
there's just one thing I need

Ginny was disappointed. It was Christmas Eve and Harry wasn't here. He was out somewhere on a mission with out Ron and Hermione, who had come home for Christmas and where now getting it on in the guest room upstairs. She shuddered at the thought.

I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you

It was hard. Though they had never told each other, Harry and Ginny both loved each other. As she listened to the radio and sipped on her butterbeer, she tried to forget what she was missing. At the same time, she fantasized about what would happen if she was there. Even though it had been six months, she still felt like it was day one after her break up inside. She starred at the Christmas tree, that was until she heard the door bell ring.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Harry was pretty much going through the same thing. But he had one thing that Ginny didn't. He knew where she was and she didn't know where he was, though she could find out if he took off his invisibility cloak. For he was out side her door, and very much wanted to give his present to her.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

So that is exactly what he did. He rang the doorbell, and thankfully, Ginny answered. That was before slamming the door in his face, then opening the door again in disbelief. "It figures," he thought. "She can't belief that I'm here in blood and flesh I've been away so long."

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

"Harry?" she asked. He nodded.

"I came to give you your present."

"Well what is it?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a surprise!" he responded. She rolled her eyes, but something seemed to stop them. Mistletoe.

"Oh no," she though out loud. "I have to kiss the guy I love and that I can't have." She thought again, this time in her head.

"What is it?" he looked to where she was looking. "Oh. Well there is only one way to solve this, I guess." Harry came in closer and put his arms around her. Then as gently as her could, he put his lips on hers. Ginny kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. They became more involved, and after what seemed like an eternity they pulled away. "Wow." Harry decided breathlessly.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I can't do this. It's too painful."

"I know something that will cheer you up." And then Harry pulled out her present. She gasped when she saw what it was.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

It was a ring. He started. "Ginny this is now what you think it maybe. This is a promise ring. Though I can't be here now with the war and all I want you to know that I still love you and that I will be back for you. Wearing this ring will tell me that you still like me and that you want to continue this when this shit is over. Ginny Weasley, will you get back together with me and have a long distance relationship with me while I'm gone?"

Ginny was in tears. He loved her! He wanted her, still! She smiled through her tears and began a speech of her own. "Harry, I have waited a long time to here you say that you loved me, and now it is better that I have imagined. I love you too. All I really wanted for Christmas is you to show up and say that you still liked me. This is more than I could have imagined. The ring is just extra, but of course I'll wear it."

He pulled her up and kissed her again. It was more than the both of them could have imagined. With the dark days that lay ahead, they both needed something to keep them going. They seemed to have got what they wanted.

All I want for Christmas is you baby


End file.
